


Accept your sexuality, Light

by Skarl_the_drummer



Category: Death Note
Genre: Gen, Light is in the closet, OOC sayu, Sayu is a little shit, he's practically in narnia, porn mags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:25:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2757782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skarl_the_drummer/pseuds/Skarl_the_drummer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone has put quite a bit of effort into installing surveillance in the Yagami household. Sayu decides to have some fun.</p><p>Found this little snippet on my computer. Hasn't been Beta-ed, and its old.  Figured I'd post it anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accept your sexuality, Light

There were cameras everywhere. Even in the bathroom. She could feel them watching her. She was tempted to blame it on Charles, who was constantly bugging her room. She had an entire box full of the wires he  had placed in her room.

Charles was a paranoid schizophrenic, a sweet man most of the time, and a good friend, but he was firmly convinced that Sayu was harboring the spirit of a demon who would one day take over, kill him, and use his corpse in some sort of necromantic ritual. Sayu found his antics amusing most of the time, but his endless monitoring of her souls status became rather irksome after a while. She was accustomed to his style of bugging her room. He was rather sloppy about it, leaving a wire exposed, a book a few millimeters out of place, a partial fingerprint on her vanity mirror which she cleaned almost religiously. Things that most people wouldn’t pick up on, but were obvious to her. This however, was not him. It was evident to her at a glance that this was not his work. This was precise. It was clean. It was perfect.

This was not the work of a half-mad amateur who knew she would find his wires sooner or later. This was the work of a professional. Someone who was used to hiding evidence, and thoroughly setting up covert surveillance on oblivious suspects. She was certain that if she checked, she would not be able to find a single blind spot. Someone this good had to either be government or from a very powerful private organization from the underworld. Considering the case her father Soichiro was involved in at the moment, she would bet her secret stash of super sour gummy worms that it was the former.

Light would obviously know about the cameras. And L. Because it was undoubtedly L who had placed the cameras. No one else would do something so audacious and illegal. Or have cause to do so, really. She knows that Light has something to do with Kira. She knows that he most probably is Kira. She can’t really bring herself to care other than hoping that he doesn’t do anything foolish and get caught. That would be inconvenient.

Light’s door was locked, and trapped, as usual with a folded piece of paper. She took the little straight piece of wire from on top of Light’s doorframe where she had placed it the last time she picked the lock on his door, inserted it into the knob and jiggled it a bit. The lock opened with an almost inaudible click. She slowly opened the door, which was silent thanks to the well-greased hinges, and caught the little bit of paper as it fell, and pocketed it. Light was at his desk reading something. Her sneaking skills are unparalleled, she thought with no little satisfaction. She was practically a ninja, she decided, as she made her way on silent sock clad feet across the room until she was behind her brother. She  hovered behind him, reading over his shoulder. Her breath ruffled a few of his perfectly arranged auburn hairs.

It was porn. Unusual reading material for light, who might as well be asexual for all the interest he showed in the female form. Light could have had any girl he wanted at his school, and he had dated a good number of them. But Sayu knew he didn’t actually feel any interest in them. It was a mask to appear normal. just like her.The women in the magazine are buxom, impossibly so. Their skin is lightly dusted with gold--glitter, perhaps? Light seems strangely intent upon the images. He is making a point,Light is, to whoever is watching, that this is his only secret, and that he’s just like any other normal teenaged boy.

She decides she might as well have some fun, with Light and whoever is watching behind the cameras. She’s sure L has some lackeys for something like this.

 

She leans in further,and breathes in his ear just loudly enough that the watcher can hear.

 

“I don’t know why you insist on reading those things, Nii-sama.”

 

He might have jolted a bit, then. She wouldn’t have noticed if she hadn’t been looking. He has very good control of himself. Better than her, even. She would have been jealous if she wasn’t so busy admiring his skill.

 

“Sayu?!” He breathed out, eyes widened in surprise.

 

She nodded towards the magazine.

 

“I don’t know why you insist on reading those things. It’s obviously not doing anything for you.” She gestured to his obvious lack of arousal. His cheeks tinge the slightest bit pink. Now she is jealous. She’s never really gotten the hang of blushing on command.

 

“Actually,” She tapped her chin thoughtfully, “I suppose I do.”

He eyed her warily as she continued, now with one arm slung over his shoulder.

“These are obviously desperate attempts on your part to deny your latent homosexual desires.” Light nearly choked on air. His eyes might have bugged out the tiniest bit.

“But don’t worry, nii-sama. I will always support you!” She brought her free hand up in front of her into a fist, with an expression of sincere determination on her face.

“I think I have something you might like better, nii-sama.”

She reaches into her bag. Pulls out a porn mag. A gay porn mag. She confiscated it from one of her minions--friends. It was always useful to have a random assortment of objects on you at all time in case the need to throw someone off came up.


End file.
